


The Docks of Gotham

by HappilyEverAfter217



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Pre-Suicide Squad (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyEverAfter217/pseuds/HappilyEverAfter217
Summary: Set before Suicide Squad featuring Harley Quinn and The Joker.  An employee of the Joker has done him wrong and he will pay for what he has done.  Not for the squeamish, but a fun read!!!  My characters on based using Jared Leto's version of the Joker and Margot Robbie's of Harley Quinn.





	

Trembling, knowing his last moments were going to be the most unpleasant of his life. Tommy looked to the heavens for someone to save him. He had been with the Joker for almost 3 months now. Which was longer than some, most of them were to stupid to not be caught by the police. He was one of them, being picked up during a heist gone wrong. He decided to tell the cops where Joker had been staying. For what he had hoped would make the judge less interested in him. Not knowing that Joker owned more than half the police force in Gotham and why most of them had a house on the upper side. The cops told Joker, and here we are. He had already tried pleading for his life. He knew the chances were slim that the Joker would show him mercy, but it was just human nature. His white dress shirt had slowly turned a dark red, due to the deep cuts already made on his face. He was tied to a post with a large anchor attached to it. The docks were always secluded this late at night since this is when the night life did their dirty work. Drug exchange, prostitution, and the occasional killing by a crime boss. Tommy had always just been one of the front runners. A bullet taker if things got messy at one of Joker's deals. This position was a desirable one, since not many people were brave enough to even take on the Joker. He didn't like people think he was a weak man that couldn't fight his own wars. No he spent many a nights lifting weights and training with a variety of hand guns and knives. "Now I know this has been a rough night for you, but I don't want you think I am a bad guy." Joker said with a fiendish grin. "Harley!" shouting towards the parked purple Jaguar. "Yes, Puddin!" Harley said excitingly hoping to get her hands dirty. "Show this man a good time, after all it will be his last." Maniacally laughing, while cleaning his blood stained knife. Harley grinned before walking right up to Tommy. She kissed him on the cheek, and started to kneed him through his trousers. He couldn't believe what was happening. Going from scared shitless to pure pleasure was hard to wrap his brain around. Harley leaned forward to unzip his fly. She was gorgeous by all accounts, and any guy would be all over her if given the chance. But if you had any sense at all you knew she belonged to him, and that's all there is too it. Unsure how to feel about what was happening, Tommy went with it. Knowing there was nothing he could do to stop her even if he wanted to. He knew Joker had a twisted sense of humor but this was a first. He was already rock hard, it was hard not be when she was standing right in front of you. Harley took out his erect member, pumping him, watching his face contort. She increased her pace, which caused him to release several small sighs of pleasure. He came quickly spilling his seed all over he wooden platform. Catching his breath, he knew their were worse things to come. "Well done Harley, now that is how we show our guest a good time." Looking her direction, he was half hard himself just from the course of events. Nothing like a good murder to get him in the mood. Joker took his sharp knife and gouged out Tommy's left eye. Tommy screamed in agony attempting break from his restraints. Joker than proceeded to take his knife to his right eye, taking a bi of flesh along with it. Tommy's head laid over from shock. Joker nodded, and his two henchmen pushed him into the sea. HIs body weighted by the anchor slowly sank. Tommy barely alive, thrashed as he sank lower and lower. "Thanks boys, you can have the rest of the night off." They made their way to the dark purple van and drove off. "Puddin, you were great! "Harley smiled and put her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionately, letting out a small moan. His cock twitched in his pants. He backed up Harley into the car, letting her feel his arousal. Continuing to kiss him, she lifted up the dress she was wearing slightly for better access. She rarely wore underwear, and that's how Mr.J liked it. She undid his belt and pants. She stopped to kiss him again, feeling his stomach muscles underneath his half buttoned shirt. He pulled out his cock and immediately thrust into her. He increased his pace as the sensation built up. Harley moaned and said his name over and over. He loved for her to cry his name, for everyone to know how gave her to such pleasure. She moved her hand to fondle his balls at the same time. He was close and so was she. Joker pulled her dress down to expose her breasts. He kissed her nipples, which caused her to thrust in response. He bit down slightly, causing small jolts of pleasure to be released. She came hard, he was quick to follow. Drops of his cum, running down the hood of the car. This was definitely a night to remember.


End file.
